Juegos de azar
by Naima1328
Summary: El grupo de amigos de South Park está aburrido, su última opción es jugar un clásico favorito de las chicas: Verdad o Reto.


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Advertencia:** YAOI

 **Pareja(s):** StanxKyle (Style), KylexCartman (Kyman), StanxWendy (Stendy), ButtersxKenny (Bunny), ClydexKevin (Stolovan).

 **Dedicatorias:** Para ti, calabacita lectora.

* * *

 **Juegos de azar**

El grupo de amigos de South Park salía bastante decepcionado de aquella función de cine, habían estado esperando ver una clásica película de zombies desde ya hace una semana, lamentablemente no fue lo que esperaban, esos productores de hollywood lo habían hecho otra vez tomar un filme bastante bueno para convertirlo en un "refrito" con nuevos efectos especiales, actores y escenarios quitándole toda la trama original dejando furiosos a los espectadores, inclusive tuvieron que salirse a mitad de la función porque no podían ver más aquella cinta.

Todo su fin de semana perfecto se había ido a la mierda, la lista ya se había hecho desde hace días en el siguiente orden:

 _1) Arruinar el auto del director PC con papel higiénico y mierda_

 _2) Comer pizza con helado_

 _3) Jugar a los piratas en el parque_

 _4) Molestar a las niñas_

 _5) Ver la película de zombies_

 _6) Terminar el día durmiendo en casa de Stan_

Lograron realizar las primeras cuatro cosas pero nada de eso valdría la pena si el cierre de aquel día iba a terminar de aquella manera, aún no anochecía del todo, simplemente no podían ir a casa de Stan todavía para dormir ninguno de ellos tenía sueño, de hecho estaban bastante energéticos pero ninguno tenía una idea de juego, tendrían que pensar en un juego único que no se haya jugado antes en grupo haciendo de ese día inolvidable. Tuvieron que dar bastantes vueltas a la manzana para oxigenar su cerebro y tratar de pensar en algo pero por tristeza no pasó nada, rendidos y con los pies cansados decidieron ir a la casa de Marsh, la cual estaba completamente deshabitada al tener sus padres y hermana de viaje, poniéndose más cómodos con sus pijamas y quedarse sentados en el sofá y alfombra sin dejar de suspirar por el aburrimiento. De pronto Butters al patear una botella vacía de soda propuso una idea.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a lverdad o reto? P-Puede ser muy divertido -su sonrisa se dibujó al levantar la botella del suelo y limpiarla con su pijama- Escuché a las niñas decir que es muy divertido.

-¿Y tu por qué crees que es divertido para ellas Butters? ¡Es un puto juego de niñas! -Cartman no dudó en proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-Al menos Butters propuso algo ¿Tu tienes una mejor idea? -reclamó Stan ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Mmmmff mmmm mmffmm

-Kenny tiene razón, si queremos jugar tendremos que invitar a las niñas -reafirmó Stan ante el comentario de Kenny- Pero ¿Quién conoce a una niña? -El silencio reinó y de un momento a otro las miradas se juntaron en el chico del pompón rojo- ¡Agh! Está bien ya lo hago -Caminó hasta el teléfono de su casa marcando el número de Wendy, se sentía nervioso al marcar las teclas pues quería evitar decirle alguna palabrota como cada vez que le saluda. Cuando finalmente contestó trató de hablarle directo para después de la charla corta colgar- Dice que ya viene en camino y traerá a Bebe

-Uhm ¿Eso no sería un problema? -se animó a hablar Kevin mientras contaba con los dedos de sus manos- Nosotros somos siete y ellas sólo dos, significa que si la botella gira hay una probabilidad muy grande de que nos toque besar a un chico.

-Blah, blah, blah, es lo único que escucho de un estúpido cerebrito, cielos ustedes los nerds dan tanta lástima como los judíos -el comentario de Cartman no faltó para el cierre.

Los chicos prepararon las botanas, sodas y cojines donde se sentarían todos, claro sin faltar el objeto más importante, la botella. Cuando el timbre sonó, Butter corrió a recibir a las nuevas invitadas quienes ya tenían puesta su respectiva pijama, todos se colocaron en círculo dejando el recipiente en el centro de todos. Cartman reía en solitario al pensar en que si la botella giraba podía ver a dos chicos besarse y sería algo bastante gracioso y claro objeto de burla en el futuro. Una vez listos, Bebe se acercó para girar la botella con leve fuerza.

Giró y apuntó a: Bebe con Kyle.

-¿Verdad o reto Kyle? -preguntó entusiasmada la rubia

-Ehm ¿Verdad? -contestó a lo cual Cartman rió todavía más.

-¡Kyle eres un marica! ¡Te asustan los retos!

-¡Cállate culón! -frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a la chica- Reto, quiero un reto.

-Te reto a... Darle un beso a Wendy

-No jodas -el pelirojo hizo una mueca ante la decisión de la chica pero no iba a dejarse ser un objeto de burla.- De acuerdo.

Los ojos de Stan no podían dejar de mirar a la pareja acercarse lentamente para unir sus labios, Wendy estaba bastante relajada incluso extendía los labios hacia él dispuesta a hacerlo, Kyle por otro lado se le notaba incómodo por el perfume que poseía la azabache era muy dulce para su gusto, las miradas de todos se centraron en ellos al verlos darse un beso corto para después separarse y volver a sus asientos. Stan no podía estar más enojado.

-Agh eso fue horrible -Broflovski se limpiaba los labios y la lengua con la manga de su chamarra naranja, de un momento a otro giró la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo sentado a su lado penetrarle con la mirada- ¿Pasa algo Stan?

-Nada, no es nada. -éste únicamente se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente- Sigues tu en girar la botella.

Dicho esto la botella fue girada con algo de fuerza, tardando un poco en detenerse finalmente lo hizo señalando a: Cartman y Kenny.

-¿Yo? ¿Seré yo a caso quien rete al pobre de la clase? -sonrió inocente juntando sus manos al mismo tiempo con un aura blanca- No te preocupes Kenny, somos amigos y no te pondré a que te cortes las bolas o guises tu pene para dárselo a Kyle -negó con la cabeza- es una muy buena idea pero estoy de buen humor y te reto a...

-¡Hey, espera gordo! Ni siquiera te ha dicho si quiere reto -interrumpió el de gorro verde.

-Como decía, te reto a... ¡Besar a Butters! -sentenció señalando a ambos con los dedos índices de sus manos.- Si no lo cumples serás la puta McCormick que no puede con un simple reto.

-P-P-Pero eso no es justo -el pequeño rubio se moría de la vergüenza por aquel inesperado desafío- Somos niños, n-no podemos besarnos.

Kenny miró sus manos reflexionando aquel desafío propuesto por Eric, echó un gran suspiro dando paso a bajar el cierre de su chamarra y su gorro dejando al descubierto su perfecto cabello rubio que hacían contrastar sus ojos azules, las chicas suspiraron enamoradas por ver su rostro, McCormick tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Stotch acercándose a él dándole un sutil y perfecto beso en los labios, su compañero por el contrario no hacía nada más que quedarse completamente estático con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando el beso terminó, Kenny le hizo la seña Tucker a Cartman y giró la botella esta vez señalando a Kenny y Cartman.

-¡Já! ¡Te reto a que beses a Kyle! -gritó orgullosamente feliz por su suerte.

-¡Coño Kenny! ¡Prefiero decir la verdad a besar al maldito judío!

-¿En serio? Bien, entonces explícanos cómo fue que se tocaron las salchichas tú primo y tu.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta Kenny! ¡UN-HIJO-DE-PUTA! -los dientes del castaño rechinaron, se detestaba aún por haber confesado aquello cuando fingió sindrome de Tourette- Lo hago por mi maldita reputación judío, ahora déjame besarte.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡No voy a dejar que me toques! -Kyle trataba de separarse del tremendo cuerpo que le venía encima- ¡¿Por qué mierda me metes en esto Kenny?! ¡Agh! ¡Stan ayúdame! -pedía a súplicas pero al parecer el pelinegro desviaba la mirada haciéndole saber que no le interesaba.

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo pesado de Cartman se había colocado encima del delgado cuerpo de Kyle dejándolo sin escapatoria, Eric tomó los brazos de su compañero para elevarlos hasta su cabeza, situarse sobre sus piernas e inclinarse para besarle fuertemente en los labios dejando al pelirojo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión y un leve sonrojo al sentir una de las manos de Cartman apretándole un glúteo. Marsh notó aquel movimiento y lo quitó de encima de su amigo.

-¡No seas marica Cartman! -habló molesto el chico mientras levantaba a su amigo del suelo, notó el sonrojo que poseía Broflovski por lo que decidió soltarlo y volver a su lugar estando aún más molesto que antes.

-Auch ¿Por qué no terminaste de levantarme? -se quejó el de ojos verdes al volver a caer al suelo por el falso agarre.

Stan ignoró el enojo de Kyle para tomar la botella y girarla al mismo tiempo que maldecía entre dientes al juego. Cuando la botella giró con gran fuerza, tardó unos minutos en detenerse para señalar a: Clyde y Bebe. El deportista frunció el ceño al mirar de nuevo a esa rubia manipuladora, tenía ya en mente el perfecto reto que podía darle.

-Sé que no dirás Verdad, eres una máquina de chismes y delatarte delante de niños no te gustará -sonrió- ¡Te reto a que te beses con Wendy! -justo antes de que la chica se quejara Clyde siguió hablando- Si no lo haces le diré a todos donde compras tu ropa, y nop, no es en un centro comercial.

-¡Te odio Clyde! -Bebe miró a su izquierda donde yacía su amiga, cerró fuertemente sus ojos para darle un rápido beso en los labios, los niños no podían despegar la vista de aquella escena por alguna razón- Lo siento Wendy. -Su amiga no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a asentir. Donovan tomó la botella para girarla, dando en señal a Stan y Clyde.

-¡Que bien Stan! Ya es tu turno -dijo emocionado el de ojos avellana- Uhm, me gustaría elegir...

-Reto, elegiste reto -interrumpió el azabache con una voz molesta- Te reto a que le des un maldito beso a Kevin

-¿E-Eh? Creo que Clyde quería elegir... -intentó hablar el asiático.

-¡Que se besen ustedes dos! ¡Es súper obvio que ambos se gustan! Si lo hacen ya estarán felices -volvió a interrumpir.

La pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro unos momentos, ambos reflejaban sonrojos fuertes en sus rostros pues era verdad lo que había dicho con tanta severidad Mash, se gustaban desde hace mucho tiempo pero ambos en parte eran tímidos y no se atrevían a decirlo, cuando terminaron de hacer silencio volvieron a juntar sus miradas acercándose poco a poco hasta romper esa pequeña separación entre sus rostros, logrando así darse un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor, no pudieron evitar el abrazarse al sentirse atraídos el uno al otro.

Por otra parte los demás chicos sólo miraban en silencio la escena, Kyle sonrió ante el bondadoso gesto de su mejor amigo para la seguramente futura pareja.

-Eso fue muy lindo Stan -sonrió posando su mano en su hombro- Saber que se gustaban y hacerlos quedar juntos, es un gesto muy amable.

-No me toques Kyle -tomó su mano y la bajó de golpe dándose a notar su incomodidad- ¡Ya! Se acabó este puto juego y ya todos terminaron felices.

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa? -Kyle frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento del chico- ¡Todavía ni he pasado a retar yo! ¡Ni tu tampoco has sido retado a nada!

-¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Ya no quiero jugar a este maldito juego!

-¡Deja de estar tan fastidioso Stan! -en un arranque de ira, Kyle tomó la botella lanzándola lejos de todos lográndola romper- ¡Ahora me dirás el por qué estás tan molesto y quiero la verdad! ¡¿Es por que besé a Wendy, cierto?

-¡Bien! -El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento, una de sus manos se había vuelto un puño y la otra señalaba al Broflovski- Me importa una mierda Wendy, ella es una puta. Estoy molesto por verte besarla y mucho más por no escucharte quejar del beso de Cartman ¡¿Acaso te gusta?! ¡¿Te gustan los culos gordos Kyle?!

-Al menos tengo culo -dijo Cartman sonriendo.

-¡Cállate! -sus manos se elevaron hasta su cabeza donde empezó a revolverse el cabello- ¡¿Por qué siempre que quiero algo con muchas fuerzas no se cumple?! Agh, vete a cagar Broflovski, besuquéate con el maldito obeso y mi ex novia.

Stanley caminó hecho una fiera hasta la salida de su hogar, en su camino pateaba absolutamente todo, no le importaba si Cartman lo tachaba de tener una conducta homosexual y contárselo a toda la escuela, le valía un bledo todo eso, él sabía que era lo suficientemente maduro para ignorar todo eso y seguir con su vida, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer eso mismo con una situación actual que le molestaba, sus vómitos habían vuelto y la subida de sangre dejándolo pálido también, lo curioso era que esas emociones no las tenía cerca de Wendy o cualquier otra chica, si no con su súper mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski.

Sus pies le habían llevado hasta el lago de South Park, sentándose en la única banca que daba a una completa vista del agua. Sus piernas colgaban, su mirada estaba perdida en lo que parecía el límite del lago, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho al recordar aquel sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirojo por el beso con Eric ¿Acaso eso significaba algo? Él recordaba ver la misma expresión en Wendy cuando se besaban en su época de novios, suspiró, quizá lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarlos estar juntos y evitar esos pensamientos egoístas en su amigo, quería que fuera feliz con o sin él.

-¿Stan? -Justamente la única voz que no quería escuchar por el resto de la noche se acercó, era el judío quien poseía una manta cubriéndole los hombros- ¿Te sientes mejor? Crees que... ¿Podamos hablar unos minutos? -Stan suspiró.

-Sí, yo también quiero hablar contigo -esperó a que su compañero se sentara a su lado en aquella banca para seguir hablando- Kyle, perdona por todo lo que dije en la casa, no quería ofenderte ni mucho menos gritarte, me... me duele mucho el levantarte la voz pero de verdad estaba muy furioso. -su vista bajó hasta sus pies- Quiero que seas feliz con Cartman, yo siempre voy a apoyarte por que eres mi amigo, mi súper mejor amigo, es sólo que... tener en mente que vas a pasar más tiempo con alguien más, me hace pensar que te olvidarás de mi.

-¿Estás loco? -negó por completo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Jamás me olvidaría de mi mejor amigo, y te agradezco mucho que te importe mi felicidad pero ¿Cartman? ¿En serio? Ese imbécil esta todo el tiempo burlándose de mi.

-¿No te gusta Cartman? -su rostro giró rápidamente en dirección suya para observarlo- Pero ¿Y ese rubor en tus mejllas?

-¡Fue muy vergonzoso para mi! ¡¿Qué otra expresión querías que pusiera si me besó y tocó delante de todos?! -suspiró- delante tuyo...

-Kyle lo siento, pensé que... Ugh soy un pendejo -se pegó en la cabeza con su palma repetidas veces- ¿Por qué me puse celoso de algo tan obvio?

-No te hagas daño Stan -se acercó más para poder bajar sus manos y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran- ¿Celoso de qué?

-Celoso por... Por yo quien te besara -Marsh dudó unos momentos sobre sus futuras palabras ¿Estaría dispuesto a confesarse así nada más? ¿Qué pasaría si su amigo le veía de manera extraña y lo rechazara? pensó en esos segundos antes de decir su próxima palabra- me gustas Kyle.

De inmediato cerró fuerte los ojos esperando un buen golpe o grito por parte de su contrario, inclusive se había cubierto con las manos estando alerta pero nada ocurría, absolutamente nada, lo cual despertó su curiosidad bajando así sus manos, lo que se encontró fue algo inesperado, el color del rostro de Kyle no se asemejaba nada al de su cabello pues éste tenía un tono más intenso, debía admitir que la oscuridad de la noche contrastaba bien su apariencia con el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, aquellos que lo dejaban sin habla y hacían a su corazón quererse salir de su pecho.

-S-Stan... -la voz de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad una vez más. El pelirojo desvió la mirada de él mientras jugaba con su pijama- ¿Aún podemos seguir con el juego? T-Te tengo un reto...

-¿Eh? ¿No me habías dejado decir la verdad? -soltó un gran suspiro- Está bien, acepto ¿Qué es?

-Te reto a... Cerrar los ojos

Marsh ladeó la cabeza confundido, luego de ver un puchero por parte de él, el cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, decidió hacerlo, se sentó cómodamente quedando de frente a él, cerró los ojos tal cual como pidió sin preguntar más, pudo escuchar un leve «No abras los ojos», asintió con la cabeza ante la orden, lo que no se esperó jamás fue lo siguiente. Sus labios habían sido tocados por los dulces y suaves labios de Broflovski, podía sentir su aroma a libros antiguos, té de hiervas y un muy leve toque dulce, parecía estar soñando y aunque fuese así desearía jamás ser despertado. Sus brazos se dirigieron al cuerpo de su contrario al igual que los de éste hicieron con el suyo, aquel tímido beso se convirtió en uno muy profundo que trasmitía las emociones ocultas de ambos, aquel momento frente al lago ambos cubiertos por aquella manta, acariciándose y besándose todo lo que habían deseado por años se convirtió en el mejor día de su vida.

-Te amo Kyle, nunca lo olvides

-Y yo a ti Stan, eres y siempre serás mi celoso caballero.

Al día siguiente en la escuela se podía ver a la nueva pareja llegar, Stan y Kyle no se apenaban en lo absoluto sobre su relación y al parecer otros tampoco, Clyde había logrado que Kevin lo aceptara como su "guerrero Jedai" y Butters... él se había quedado tan enamorado de ese beso que no paró de seguir a Kenny pensando que eran novios, cosa que a McCormick no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Ha quedado corto (otra vez) xD pero tenía ya esta idea en mente y no la quería aplazar, espero sea de su agrado.

Y... por $40 yenes más te llevas una copia de la película de zombies.


End file.
